


A Wolf's Tail: The witch’s groom

by red_pantherr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Wolves, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Pls someone make Emma stop drinking her purple wine from the Crystal Mountains, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pantherr/pseuds/red_pantherr
Summary: Takeru and Yusaku always loved each other since the very first moment their gazes crossed and now, years after the peace treaty between witches and wolves, Takeru and Yusaku enjoy their new life together in the woods.Days 2 & 3 - Fairy Tale/Christmas





	A Wolf's Tail: The witch’s groom

**Author's Note:**

> Ok funny story time! So this was supposed to be a pwp drabble but welp the muse always attacks me when I less expect it (jokes on it tho because I never expect anything!!!)  
> But eyy I really wanted to participate in rarepair week so here it is: a combo of days 2 and 3!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy~ MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Pain courses down Yusaku’s back as Takeru pins him against the hard wood of the trunk. They were hidden in the depths of the pine forest, territory of the _Salamangreat_ pack. They were divided in pairs to surveillance each part of the land, he and Takeru got the south part but so far nothing was seen nor felt. The _Salamangreat_ had a peace treaty with the Green Witches that looked over the Nature and its essence. It's been years that the Witches protected their forests and, in exchange, the lycans would protect the trees and the rivers so no human would destroy it or take it all.

Long, green-painted nails run down Takeru’s uncovered back as Yusaku sucks on the lycan’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth. Takeru smirks, lilac eyes shining with lust and malice, the desire he feels for Yusaku grow bigger and feral the more he touched him.

Then Yusaku’s hands grab his shoulders, pulling him back so he could take impulse and curl his legs around Takeru’s hips, moaning as their erections rub each other.

“Come on. Fuck me _hard.”_ Yusaku whispers in his ear.

Ah… that damn witch will be the death of Takeru.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” He jokes with a breathless laugh.

Takeru’s mouth attacks the long pale neck, trailing kisses down the familiar path of its curve. They were both sixteen and even now, at twenty-four, the feeling is just like the very first time. The diseased Witch Queen used to be the one that used to snap at the purple marks on the neck of her innocente first-born and only son. But deep down she knew that was only the lycans’ instinct: that of protecting their mate - she knew that better than anyone since her last lover was also a Wolf - and that desire was even stronger during a full moon.

Yusaku’s hands gently rub Takeru’s shoulders and run them down the Wolf’s toned chest, long nails lightly scratching his pecs, teasing his perky nipples, all the way down to his abs. Takeru only watches his movements, his eyes eating up the sight of his lover. Yusaku’s lips quirk up when he brings one of his hands to his unbuttoned shirt and pulls it down revealing his prominent collarbones and just _teasing_ the sight of his pink nipples.

And then, all of a sudden, Yusaku is once again pinned against the tree trunk, Takeru ravishing his already abused lips and frantically rubbing his hips against Yusaku's.

The friction was _torturous_ but still pleasurable enough to make intense heat spread over Yusaku’s lower belly.

Takeru wastes no time in _ripping_ off his shirt, and Yusaku moans into the lycan’s mouth, using his feet to pull his pants down.

“I...want you. _Now.”_

“Me- _ah!_ Too…”

Soon they're both naked, Takeru’s pants and underwear pool beneath his feet while Yusaku’s dangle of his left leg. The light of the Full moon washes over them making the constellation’s on Takeru’s skin visible and Yusaku's skin shine in with a translucent glow.

Yusaku licks his lips, he'll take over from here.

He pushes Takeru down, making him fall sited against the roots of the tree. Yusaku sits on his lap, rubbing himself against the wolf’s thick red cock, this time without any layers of cloth in the way and Takeru moans, no- it’s more like an _howl_ , throwing his head back in ecstasy leaving his throat vulnerable for Yusaku to attack, lick his Adam’s apple and give a generous suck on the side.

He pulls back to admire his handy work, watching with wonder as the red flower disappeared into one single golden star. Yusaku sucks down on the freckle once more, his mouth trailing down to the next, joining the dots together as he draws a constellation.

“ _Ahh…_ Yusaku, Yusaku-”

Yusaku moans, Takeru’s voice sounds rough when he whispers his name on his ear, calloused hands grabbing his bony hips and pressing him _down_ and oh, he can _feel it_ , he can feel Takeru’s cock twitch with desire for him.

He feels powerful right now, having Takeru writhing under him. An renumbered alpha of the _Salamangreat_ pack, who even after many, many times over the years of coexistence still acts like a horny teenager during sex.

“‘m gonna fuck you _so hard--”_

_“Yes.”_

“-that you won't walk for weeks. I’m gonna mark you as _mine_ so everyone can see _who_ you belong to!”

“Yes! Yes! I’m yours! Fuck me!!”

A deep, _purring_ sound escapes from Takeru’s throat as he rubs his cheek against Yusaku's. Yusaku _shivers_ at the feeling of sharp teeth sucking the lobe of his ear and Takeru keeps whispering, the desire dripping off his voice like syrup. “And I am yours, for the rest of an eternity. I will protect you and make love with you in this life and the next, and the next, and the next--”

Yusaku’s nails sink down on the flesh of Takeru’s arms as his words become muffled and near unprecetible as he moves his mouth out of Yusaku’s ear and down the place where neck and shoulder meet, sharp teeth biting the soft flesh.

“ _Aahhh!_ Takeru, Takeru! _Take-”_

There’s no pain, at least not as many as Yusaku imagined. The Bite mark was more pleasurable than anything, sending a burning trail through his body and down to his cock. Yusaku grips onto Takeru like a lifeline, fat droplets running down his cheeks.

Takeru opens his eyes, watching as a thin river of scarlet trailed from Yusaku’s dusted pink shoulders down the perfect curve of his pale back.

_Perfect._

Takeru growls, pressing his hard _impatient_ cock down Yusaku’s balls, inside the crook of his round ass.

He _wants_ this witch with every fibre of his body, Takeru decides. His hands move down, grabbing the two globes of flesh and spreading them apart, revealing Yusaku’s pink hole.

Takeru pulls back, drinking in the view of Yusaku’s gorgeous green eyes shine with new surge of lycan power. And Takeru purrs _Beautiful. Sexy._ With his mouth semi open and the usually stoic stoic features on the delicate face morphed into an expression of pure _ecstasy_.

The wedding was planned for June, on the day spring and summer converged, they would share vows under the wisteria trees of Yusaku’s place of birth and live the rest of their lives in the summer palace as Takeru would pass down his title and pack to his brother Flame.

Just thinking about it makes the wolf’s chest warm and his face hurts as he smiles like and idiot.

“Haha… you’re making that face again.”

“Am I?”

“Mmhm.”

“Sorry. I’m just so happy right now. So happy I think I could die!”

Yusaku laughs again, this time even louder and carefree. And Takeru thinks about a life where he’ll hear that sound everyday.

“Stop being so dramatic!”

“Sorry.”

“And stop apologizing!”

“Sor-” The word is cut by another passionate kiss, Yusaku’s tongue slipping inside his mouth and battling with his tongue. Takeru moans, tightning his grip on Yusaku's buttcheeks. He’ll never lose a battle of dominance.

Now Takeru needs to be careful as Yusaku is not like a female wolf. He needs proper preparation so he could fully take Takeru’s knot.

Everything started so innocent. They met as they were kids during one of the Witches and Wolves’ meetups and were _immediately_ drawn to each other. It could be called destiny, how they preferred each other’s company to the other children of his kin. Takeru always nursed a special care for the boy with pink-blue hair and green eyes; he looked like a flower and Takeru found that funny. Meanwhile Yusaku would lose his breath everytime he looked into Takeru’s deep lilac eyes.

It was as they got older and _curious_ that they found out of their attraction towards each other. And even now, Yusaku _positively_ responds when Takeru’s mouth envelops his nipple, there already was a dark hickey around the perky nipple from that same morning.

“Jeez, stop teasing me!”

Yusaku playfully hits him on the shoulder and Takeru retributes with another playful slap on the witch’s right cheek.

They change positions again, Yusaku crawls on all fours, presenting his ass to Takeru that can't seem to keep his hands to himself as they once again grab and spread his butcheeks open, and Takeru buries his face between them, hungrily licking around Yusaku’s rim.

The witch _whines_ , burying his face inside his crossed arms.

Takeru growls, calloused hands keeping Yusaku’s hips in place as he continues to lap over the twitching entrance.

“ _AAAHH!! N-- Please--!!”_

Yusaku yelps when his right cheek receives a hard slap, followed by another on his left. The witch bites the back of his clenched fist as Takeru keeps hitting his ass at the same time his tongue thrusts in and out of his hole.

“ _Ah!”_ Smack. _“Ah!”_ Smack. _“Ah! AH!!”_ Smack. SMACK! “ _Takeruuuu!!! Cu-cumming!!!!”_

Takeru growls, moving his hand around his body to give Yusaku’s dick some quick strokes, making the witch wail brokenly as he shots out thick ribbons of semen against the grass.

Yusaku’s body drops to the ground, boneless and exhausted but Takeru is still _far_ from satisfied.

He climbs on top of Yusaku, hard cock rubbing up and down the crook of the witch’s ass making him whimper as his overstimulated body from both the marking and the orgasm is pushed to the limit once again.

“Hmmm… no…”

“Shhh. I got you, love.” A kiss over the bite mark. “I got you now.”

Takeru’s hands grab Yusaku by the hips, pulling them up to meet up with his hard, slicked with pre-cum cock. First he circles the head around Yusaku’s rim, spreading even more pre-cum around it and then he pushes inside _slowly_. Just enough to make Yusaku’s body shake with pleasure and the sudden stimulation.

The witch’s nails scratch over the ground, catching the dirt and dirting them until the green turns black.

Yusaku is whining, cheek pressed against the soft grass and a thin trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth the moment he manages to take all of Takeru’s girth.

“Are you ok?”

“Mmhmm… _G-Goodddd…_ ”

“I’m going to start moving now.”

Takeru started by rolling his hips at a small pace, just so Yusaku could get used to it, and slowly he would add more speed on his thrusts, his hands soothingly running up and down Yusaku’s sides.

“How is it,” He gasps out, giving one especially deep thrust that makes Yusaku yelp. “that no matter how many times I fuck you, you still shiver life a god damn leaf.”

A wine is all that manages to come out of Yusaku’s mouth as he tries to turn around to face Takeru, his back forming a perfect bow.

And the moment Takeru’s eyes catch a flinch of watery green, his lycan side completely takes over and with great power and strength he wraps his arms under Yusaku and lifts up with his back pressed against his chest with speed and strength worthy of an alpha leader.

Takeru presses Yusaku against the trunk once again, and starts to thrust in _harder_ , since now the support of the trunk allowed it.

Yusaku throws his head back, wailing. He rolls his eyes into the back of his head, the pleasure coursing and _burning_ through his body and making his dick rock-hard again.

Takeru’s strokes were so powerful Yusaku’s body was dragged back and forth, his hands pressed against the trunk preventing his head from hitting it.

“Can you feel it? _Can you feel how you're sucking me in, witch!?”_ He rasps out, sucking over the bite mark. “ _Ah…!!_ I love fucking you like this…” He slowed down his strokes, feeling his knot coming. “Do you like it when I fuck you like this?”

That was too much for Yusaku. He rolled his eyes even more as he climaxed again. He loved that position, it made Yusaku feel _all of_ Takeru. He can only moan as the wolf grabs a fistful of Yusaku’s short hair and _pulls._

_“Faster!!”_

“ _Fuckkkkk._ It’s coming--!”

Yusaku opens his mouth in a silent wail, his body is now a huge erogenous zone, he can barely _feel_ anymore as the base of Takeru’s cock starts to swell and stretch Yusaku’s rim obscenely.

Takeru pants, the vision of the witch’s ass was pretty addicting, however his orgasm was provoked when Yusaku looked at him over his shoulder- eyes swollen and tearful, face a total mess- and _smiled_. He feels himself explode inside Yusaku, hugging the squirming witch close to him until he passes out and his head falls over Takeru’s shoulder.

Takeru gently places Yusaku on the soft grass, away from the mess they made and turns into his wolf form, curling protectively around the sleeping witch.

 

* * *

 

When Yusaku regained his consciousness and used his magic to fix his ruined clothes ( _“Oops? Well at least you could still use your magic.”_ ), they both ran through the forest, Yusaku mounting the giant wolf. When they reached the village, they were welcomed by Kiku holding a wooden spoon and a deadly glare in her gold eyes.

“Do you have _any_ idea how worried we we were!?” The raven haired wolf hysterically asks, and Yusaku chuckles seeing his fianceé dodge Kiku’s spoon swings.

“Everything’s alright, Kiku.” Yusaku gives the girl a smile when her distressful glare lands on him and she seems to calm down a little. “We just got a little… _distracted_ on our way.”

Takeru coughs and Kiku sighs, rubbing her temples.

“Say no more. I get it! Come on before Naoki eats your part of the dinner.”

Yusaku’s eyes widen with shock. “Wait… _Naoki_ is here?!” Why is there a human in the den?

Kiku stares at him like he just said the most stupid thing ever, and then looks at Takeru, her expression becoming even more disgusted when Takeru also seems lost.

“Are you two even real… Today is Christmas, you buffoons! _Everyone_ is here!”

“Ah…”

Kiku shakes her head, a ghost of a smile in her lips, turning back to the inside of the den where both wolves, witches and even _humans_ were all gathered around a table full of typical food from the three tribes.

Everyone’s attention is on the couple as they enter the room; Takeru, who has grown taller than Yusaku over the course of the years thanks to his lycan nature, hugs Yusaku from behind, head resting in the crook of the witch’s shoulder. Yusaku relaxs into Takeru’s arms.

“Cheers!” One of the witches, Emma Bessho, rises from her seat holding a glass of purple wine from the Crystal Mountains. The blush on her cheeks a pretty give away of the woman’s drunkness. “To the new couple! Let’s hope they give us a lot of puppies!”

“Oh shut up, Emma!”


End file.
